


Mrs & Mrs SwanMills

by MedievalEnchanted



Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma SwanMills, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Henry SwanMills, Lesbian Marriage, Lesbian Relationship, Regina SwanMills, SwanQueen wedding, Swen - Freeform, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Emma and Regina's wedding.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SwanQueen - Apple Cider [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Mrs & Mrs SwanMills

Henry walked over to his beautiful brunette mother, who unlike her usual sensible pantsuits, she was wearing a beautiful, black laced, tight fitted, white long wedding dress, which had no back, it was completely unlike Regina to wear something like this, but it suited her perfectly.

Regina’s hair was clipped back, with a small delicate crown.

Snow made the decision at the beginning of Emma and Regina’s relationship that if they were to ever get married, she would give Emma her crown and she’d give Regina one that her mother had.

“Hey mom.” Henry smiled as he dusted himself off.

“Well… don’t you look handsome.”

“MOOMMM” Henry groaned

“Come on; let me take your arm. It’s time.” Regina smiled

“Mom are you crying?”

“No, nope. Definitely not.” Regina sniffed quite clearly trying to hold in the rest of her tears.

“You could at least wait until we get down the aisle Mom.”

“Henry. It’s my wedding day I am allowed to cry.”

“I know” Henry smiled as they stopped just before the doors of the hall. Regina held in her hand a bunch of white flowers, matching perfectly with her dress and the flowers in her hair.

“By the way Mom. You look beautiful.” Henry beamed up at his mother. Regina held onto Henry’s arm, shaking slightly and then the music started and the doors opened.

Emma was already waiting at the end of the aisle in her own beautiful dress, more puffy, there wasn’t any pattern on Emma’s dress, it was plain, but it looked absolutely stunning on the her. Emma also had her hair up, with a few loose curled strands of her blonde locks falling at the side of her face, she was indeed also wearing her mother’s crown.

Regina smiled happily as Emma turned her head looking over at her and suddenly all her fears drifted away, and like the queen she is, Regina held her head high, walking in time to the music down the aisle until she reached her soon to be wife. Henry kissed both Regina and Emma on the cheek before taking both their bunches of flowers going to stand beside his grandmother.

“Hi baby.” Emma whispered, taking Regina’s hand into her own.

“Hello dear.” Regina smiled back, keeping a tight grip on Emma’s hand.

“You ready to become Mrs. SwanMills?” Emma asked with a positively beaming smile.

“I was born ready.” Regina paused “Oh and Emma…”

“Yes?”

“You look beautiful.”

Emma giggled quietly “So do you my Queen.” and with that the wedding ceremony started and soon enough Emma and Regina became Mrs & Mrs SwanMills.


End file.
